


One Time - Day 8 Begging

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Porn, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, I'm Sorry, Incest, Kinkmas, Kinkmas 2020, Nobility, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Peer Pressure, Pining, Please be weary of the tags, Power Dynamics, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Stalking, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, Zane is not okay, power, second cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: Zacharius goes about his usual affairs as crown prince, all the while dealing with visiting guests.Please be weary of the tags... This fic has a lot of Zach dealing with his internal struggle with what's happening around him and his inability to handle said happenings in a healthy manner. The same goes for Guin, but since the fic is from Zach's pov I want to warn readers of potentially triggering material. My apologies, I am unsure of how to warn for these correctly.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Zacharius Alois/Guinevere Thieme, Zane Alois/Gaia Thieme
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034730
Kudos: 1





	One Time - Day 8 Begging

**Author's Note:**

> These are versions of these characters - Zane and Gaia - as they appear in a D&D campaign I placed them in, hence different names and a fantasy location.

Mother and Father delivered me the worst news this morning before they had to leave. For an entire week, Father’s cousin and his family would be staying at the palace. As the crown prince, it is part of my duty to help settle them in while my parents are away. I attempted to rope my sister into assisting me; however, she brushed me off. I was left to deal with the visitors all on my own. Normally, this wouldn’t be an issue. It’s just one person who bothers me.

“Oh, Prince Zacharius!” a sing-song voice cried out as the ornamental palace doors make way for the family. I internally cringe. In comes our cousin, Prince of Cont -as he calls it because it sounds like another word, his wife and their six children. The Prince of Cont, known to us as Kyron, skips up to me and hugs me too tightly. I pat his back as his children come running up to me. The youngest two, Cosmo and Kayden immediately start yammering off about what they’ve been up to, but I am not paying attention. The twins stand off to the side asking each other what they should tell me about. Rose, my best friend and favorite of all of them, just asks me where the kitchen is as if she doesn’t already know. I don’t answer to any of them, instead frantically looking about for sign of the eldest child, Guinevere. 

Eventually, I shove the crowd of relatives away and begin to swiftly walk down the main hallway. “Follow me,” I sigh, “I will take you all to your rooms.” They continue to happily chat at me along the way, except for the prince’s wife. Rita is nervously searching for something, or someone. A bad feeling settles in my gut. 

I drop them all off in their rooms, one by one until it is just Rose left. “Hey, Buddy? You okay?”

I grimace, “Did you just call the crown prince  _ Buddy _ ?”

She rolls her eyes, “It’s only been- what? -7 months and you’re suddenly above nicknames?”

“Whatever, Rose. Do you know where Guinevere went off to?” My tone slips from agitated to weary over the question. Everyone knows that I don’t particularly get along with her, though Rose and Zaylea, my twin, have figured out there’s a deeper reason than “She’s too flowery.”

“You gonna tell me what’s buggin’ you? Or am I gonna have to force it outta you, punk?”

“So I’m punk now?”

“Whatever suits your mood,” she grins like the doofus she is.

“Just… answer my question.” I rub my neck and look away, couldn’t have been more obvious. Rose put a hand on her hip and raised a brow. After a painful silence, she gives up and says that she probably went to find out where Mother and Father were. Guinevere had a habit of greeting the hosts after all. I thanked Rose and told her I would meet with her later.

Walking through the same halls gets dreadfully boring after a while. The gilded door frames, large and decorative pottery, ivy and other vines carefully trimmed to hang just right, and the “breathtaking” light everyone adores. From the eastern side of the palace, everyone has the magnificent view of the Gulf Aurora, named for the many colors it shines at dawn. The veranda was always the perfect spot to watch the sunrise from, unless you were scared of heights. Living here my whole life, however, it got boring seeing the same things over and over again.

Until Guinevere was in the palace. Once I was aware of her presence, the hallways became darker and sharper. The eyes of paintings watched my every move, a rustling curtain was covering a figure, I forgot which doors I had already passed- were they already open? - and the only noises accompanying me were my faltering steps and echoing heartbeat.

I stopped just before my bedroom door. It was as if I could feel her in there. Like a ghost, tempting you to peek inside, sate your curiosity at the cost of your life. I needed to know if this room was safe, yet every fiber of my being cried out that it most certainly wasn’t! I took a deep breath and turned the cold handle, letting the door fall open.

A girl with long pink curls like the soft bunches of an astilbe flower and skin well kissed by the rays of the sun stands near my bed. Her hand runs over the top of my bedpost again and again, wrist twisting, thumb caressing. Her figure was clothed by a long and flowing forest green gown, it hung from her bare shoulders and created hanging loops from each wrist to breast. It hugged her chest, emphasizing her hills and valleys. Long, freckled legs were exposed by the mobility of the attire that complimented her smooth, silken arms. From where I stood I was surrounded by her scent: morning dew and fresh berries. I saw her coral lips slide into a smile when she realized I was standing there. 

My heart dropped through me and into the planet’s core.

“Zacharius,” she spoke in a smooth, playful tone. It was too late to run.

I cleared my throat and adjusted my shoulder cape. “Guinevere.”

“It is so very good to see you again,” Guinevere stepped closer to me, close enough that she could reach out and take my arm in hers. I allowed her to with much hesitation. 

“Yes, it is good to see you too,” my voice sounds clearly strained, though Guinevere doesn’t seem to mind.

I walk her over to my bed and invite her to take a seat. I should have just taken my chance to leave then. Instead, I sat down right next to her. She immediately took this as an invitation to wrap herself about my arm, trapping me next to her. I could feel her pressing her breasts around my arm even through my sleeve. She leaned her head against me and even shifted closer so that my hand would be flush against the side of her thigh. 

She leaned up and whispered in my ear, “Say, we have a lot of catching up to do… Why don’t we chat for a bit?”

That was my last straw. I stood quickly and began to walk out of the room. “Wait! Zacharius!”

I inhaled sharply and spun back towards her. “What.”

“Pl-please? Could I at least get a hug? I came all the way here just to see you!” She pouted and her whole demeanor changed. Sultry to cutesy just like that.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned. “You came here as  _ family _ to visit with your  _ family _ , Guinevere!”

She clasped her hands and held them over her chest, big doe eyes gleaming up at him. With that, he felt guilty. Surely he could give her just a simple hug? After all, he gave his other cousins a greeting embrace. With a loud and exasperated sigh, I opened my arms to her. Guinevere squeaked with joy and ran into me. I held her in my arms, she wasn’t too much shorter than I, yet she felt smaller in my arms than she ever felt before. Maybe she had-

She nuzzled into my chest and let her hands run up and down my back.

No. She had not changed in the last minute, Zacharius. 

I pushed her off of me and made my way back down the hall. The rest of their stay continued like so: While performing my princely duties, Guinevere would leave me be. Once we all met for mealtime, she would follow me out of the room and attempt to corner me in some place. 

“Zacharius,” she would say with a pout and a whine, “Just one more hug please? I’ll leave you be for the rest of the day!”

I would deny and try to escape her ensnaring scent. It stuck to me and my clothes, so I would have to change by midday just to get rid of the feeling that she is watching me, following me. 

Night would fall and I would sit in the veranda to look at the stars. Low and behold comes Guinevere from the dark. She would walk over to me and sit as near as possible. Then, her pleading would really start.

Quivering lip, strings of hair in her face, make-up smudged. She would grip my sleeves and cry, “Zacharius, please! Why won’t you just grant me one night? To lay at your side is all I’ve ever wanted! I won’t even make a sound! Please, please!” 

To see Guinevere racked with tears and sobs was quite the view indeed. Hearing her on the last vestiges of her energy, last dregs of her sanity as she  _ begged _ to just touch me. It was as if she needed me to survive, she was the flower and I the sunlight. No, I was the clouds blotting out the sun. As long as I withheld my permission, she would wilt and decay. This was a power I hadn’t felt before. As if I was in control of her very life. It was exhilarating, and, I must admit, the best part of my day. The only thing that made her advances bearable was that I could hold it over her in the night. Then, to ensure it would happen again tomorrow, I would lean over to her, take her head gently in my hands, and whisper, “Attention whore.” The reaction she would have is amazing. Guinevere’s body would flush red, she would shudder and babble slightly. Even the slightest bit of my attention was enough for her to make it through the night.

I would leave, feeling completely satisfied.

Unfortunately, on the second to last day, Guinevere caught me alone in my room. I had let my guard down given how docile she had been lately.

“Hello there, Zacharius,” she purred, “Looks like we’re all by our lonesome.”

I grimaced, “Get out of my room, Guinevere. I want nothing to do with you-”

“Until nightfall.” She finally realized what I had been doing. I stared a little too long at her, long enough to tell her that she was right.

“I knew it! You do enjoy it!” I was confused. She was not furious as I figured she would be. Guinevere dropped to her knees and shuffled over to where I stood. Her arms came up to grasp at my undershirt, my pants, she pressed her quivering body flush against me, she began to cry. Curses! I knew damn well what she was doing, yet it worked on me regardless. The power rush came back, this time right to her favorite spot on my body.

“Please, Zacharius. Allow me to take care of it for you! It would only take a minute or two, I’ll even wash your clothes after. Please, please my prince!” 

I tried to look away from her disarray, tried to ignore her enrapturing scent, tried to avoid the pressure building between my legs.

Until, finally, I could take no more. “Fine!” I yelled, pushing her away weakly, “I’ll give you what you want, but only because you’ve created a different problem for me.”

Her face lit up and she nodded quickly, “Oh thank you! Thank you, Zacharius! Oh, I am so very, very happy!”

I shook my head as I unbuckled my belt. “Yeah, yeah, just be ready,” I tugged myself free of the confines of my smallclothes and a voice in the very back of my mind told me this was wrong. I couldn’t turn back once she had my member in her hand. 

Her palms were just as soft as the rest of her skin. She dragged her thumb over my tip, collecting the pre to rub over my length. She was moving slowly, deliberately. Part of me knew what she was planning on, yet I still allowed it to happen regardless. I gripped her hair as hard as could, needing this to be over as quickly as possible. Guinevere’s eyes flew open wide with shock as I forced her head onto my shaft. The look of surprise melted into lust and adoration too quickly to sit right with me. I refused to let her do this at her own pace and forced her head up and down my cock, fucking her whore mouth, trying to make her choke. It was awful, it was sinful, it was, for all the wrong reasons, hot. The feeling of her throat around me, the warmth and wetness of her tongue as she attempted to swirl it around my head when it passed through her mouth. She dug her nails into my legs as I gripped her head as roughly as possible. She shivered and moaned as I fucked her throat, and eventually she cried on my cock. Guinevere came from me forcing my dick down her throat, my cousin. The thought sent me over the edge. I held her all the way down, face flush to my stomach, and released inside her. I felt her swallow it as it came out, muscles contracting around my head. 

I pulled out of her, member wet and turned around. “Satisfied now, Guinevere?”

Voice hoarse, she responded, “Yes, yes thank you… I love you.”

I never responded.

They all left the next day with less fanfare than one would expect from their family. Guinevere looked me straight in the eyes with a mightily pleased expression. Hopefully this sated her lust for her own cousin. Hopefully I didn’t just make a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
